


Touch

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Ron can’t believeshewas invited





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Comment drabble for** [](http://the-lone-jen.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_lone_jen**](http://the-lone-jen.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

You don't know why _she_ was invited. She's a bloody Slytherin, a bitchy one at that. Yet here she is sitting at one of the family tables while your brother gets married. When you demanded answers, Bill just shrugged and said he worked with her cousin, that pretty-boy Pucey bloke who is flirting with Hermione why you sit at the table sulking. Hermione never blushes like that when you tease her, which makes your sulk become a scowl.

A hand on your thigh startles you. You look down and your eyes widen even more when you see the bright red fingernails standing out against the soft yellow robes that Fleur insisted 'eet ees perfect for you, Ronald' but you think are bloody awful. The hand moves up and down your thigh, getting closer and closer to bits that are starting to stir. You hear a familiar laugh and look up to glare at Hermione, who is blushing and swatting at that Pucey prat.

Fingers close around your bulge, which makes you jump enough to catch George's attention. He looks over and grins knowingly, shaking his finger at you before he rushes off, most likely to find Fred so this can become the most humiliating experience of your life. The hand doesn't seem to mind George's antics, though, as it's now kneading your erection in a way that makes your face flush and breathing difficult.

"Would you like a grape, Ronald?"

You look up at Pansy Parkinson and blink, watching her thin lips curve into a smirk before she drags her tongue along them and makes the red coloring seem to shine. She presses a round grape against her lips and licks it, which makes your cock twitch longingly. When she pushes it into her mouth and bites down, you buck against the hand on your crotch. Dumbly, you nod when she arches a brow and open your mouth, not even tasting the grape as the touch becomes more firm.

"You know, sometimes what you need isn't what's right in front of you," Pansy drawled lazily, nodding towards the dance floor where Hermione was shyly dancing with pretty boy Pucey, "but it's actually sitting right beside you."

You never knew that Slytherins could be so smart, but you're starting to realize that maybe she's not such a bitch, after all.

End


End file.
